The Most Dangerous Foe
by demondude777
Summary: Hikaru prepares to face his worst foe yet...


**The Most Dangerous Foe**

The bell rang in the coliseum, as Hikaru let go of the grasp he had on Eligor's cape. Eligor fell to the floor, catching himself on his forearms. "No more, please," he pleaded as Hikaru wiped his hands on Eligor's cape.

"My fists have your blood on them," Hikaru said as the stains transferred from his skin to the fabric. "You were great adversary, but everything comes to an end eventually."

Hikaru reached down with his left hand, and grabbed Eligor by the arm, pulling him off the ground again. His right fist tightened, ready to strike once Eligor was in range. His fist burned with raw energy that had built up from his victory.

"Enough!" the voice of a woman cried out. "The bell rang, and this match is over. Let him go." Hikaru looked up into the stadium to find a woman standing on a platform above the ring.

"And who are you?" he called out to her. "What are you even doing here?"

"My name is Anath, and I am no more than a watcher right now," she spoke, as she took two steps closer to the railing. "You have traveled may places to fight, and have always done well in your battles. But it is time you faced your most dangerous enemy. First, let us rid ourselves of those things that are unnecessary."

Anath then extended her right arm out and pointed her index finger up to the sky. In one quick rotation, she spun it towards the ground, and the body of Eligor vanished from Hikaru's grasp. Hikaru jumped back in shock, and his feet skidded along the coliseum floor.

"Now that is much better," Anath responded with a grin. "Now for your rival."

The coliseum doors swung open, revealing a mirror the exact size of Hikaru hovering just one inch off the ground. As he looked in the mirror, his image started to twist and distort.

"Come from within, the demon of your soul." As Anath's words ended, a black mass began to cover the mirror, and take a human form. The glass shattered in the void as the figure became clearer, matching the physique and clothing of Hikaru. Broken glass darted out from around its body, passing just centimeters from Hikar's face.

Hikaru stood motionless, as the doppelganger smirked back at him.

"Prepare yourself Hikaru," Anath said to him, "to face the darkness inside you."

The doppelganger raised his fist to eye level and a dark flame burned from his knuckles. "Attack me if you dare," he said, while still waiting in the coliseum enterance, "I will crush you. And then I will become your replacement."

Anath jumped down from the platform, landing between the two fighters. "Your battle will begin shortly, but not here." She slammed the the base of her halberd to the ground, and both fighters vanished.

"You did well," a voice spoke from a few feet behind her.

"I see you have finally arrived to your games, my lord," Anath replied while still facing forward, motionless.

"I never left." The voice paused for a second and sighed. "It looks like the winner was the underdog this time. That will make quite an interesting final match up, if he should survive that long."

Anath said nothing. She kept facing forward as the specter took steps towards her.

"Unfortunately, I have matters to attend to," it said, this time right behind her. "We have, lets say, another situation..."

Anath turned her head to the side to try and view the silhouette of the specter, "Is it Tanis again?"

The specter sighed again and replied, "Isn't it always? Dead or alive, children always crave so much attention." The specter took a few steps back and began to materialize into a short, thin, human shape. "I shall take my leave now, but I expect you to report on the battle between the shining light and his dark side. And, as always, send my greetings to Havoc."

Anath turned her head to face forward again, and lowered her eyes to the ground where Eligor fell. "I will," she said softly. "Any you travel safe."

"I always do," the voice said with a slight conceited tone. His silhouette began to radiate a bright blinding light. "Farewell for now, my watcher."

Anath closed her eyes and responded back, "Farewell Lord Ernie." And at that moment the light shot up, through the open air, and out of sight.

"Now it is my turn to leave so these games can continue," Anath thought as she raised her left hand up to the open sky. And with a flash of light, she was gone, leaving no signs on the floor that the battle ever took place.


End file.
